Demon Family Revived (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Side Story: Zen's Adventure *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being stunned! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 20,500 *Previous: The Stuff of Legend *Next: Warriors Manipulated Enemies *King of Destruction Lord Slug, King of Destruction Garlic Jr., King of Destruction Turles, King of Destruction Bojack, King of Destruction Super Android 13 Dialogue Intro *Zen: (I'll be looking into the next anomaly with the Supreme Kai of Time--just the two of us.) *Zen: Is this where it was detected? *Supreme Kai of Time: The general area. Keep your eyes peeled. Hey, is that...? *Supreme Kai: ... *Zen: East Supreme Kai, Shin! *Supreme Kai: S-Supreme Kai of Time?! *Supreme Kai: What brings you here? *Supreme Kai of Time: I had some business in the area. You, too? *Supreme Kai: Business? More like crisis. The inhabitants of hell are inexplicably crossing over to the land of the living. *Supreme Kai: To investigate, I'm visiting locations where dead villains might resurrect. *Zen: The dead! Our info was on the dot. *Supreme Kai of Time: Guess so. Now, if only the person behind it all would show up... *Supreme Kai of Time: Zen's weird, I'll give you that, but you don't need to stare. *Supreme Kai: Oh, I was simply wondering who your friend is. *Supreme Kai of Time: He's... Hm. A Supreme Kai-in-training. Kinda. *Zen: Greetings. The name's Zen. *Zen: It's an honor to be standing face to face with the East Supreme Kai. *Supreme Kai: A trainee, eh? Good luck... Zen, was it? *Zen: Y-Yes, sir! Thank you, sir! *Supreme Kai: Moving back on track, it seems our goals are one and the same. *Supreme Kai of Time: Then, it's our lucky day. What do you say we join forces for this outing? *Supreme Kai: By all means. I was about to suggest the same. *Supreme Kai: One thing. Who's the "person behind it all" you were referring--? *Supreme Kai: Look! Turles and Bojack! They're supposed to be six feet under--along with the rabble behind them! *Zen: It's an army of walking dead! *Supreme Kai of Time: They might have the numbers, but teamwork's not their strong suit. *Supreme Kai: Luckily, it's ours. We can pull through if we strategize! *Zen: You said it! Let's do this... together! *Zen: (It's a dream come true to be sharing the battlefield with the Supreme Kai of Time. I'd better make an impression!) *???: Let's see you try to "pull through"... after my legion of hell fighters have pulled your limbs from their respective torsos! *Supreme Kai: I know that voice! *Babidi: And, rather unfortunately, I know you--East Supreme Kai! *Supreme Kai: Babidi! You're behind this mess? *Babidi: Mess? Masterpiece of cosmic mischief, you mean! *Babidi: I intend to win this time, mind you. Dear old dad will help see to that! *Supreme Kai: What?! *Bibidi: I've waited eons for this chance. Sweet vengeance will be mine at last! *Bibidi: Villains, scoundrels, and miscreants! I have given you life! Now I will give you... POWER! *Bibidi: Paparapapa! *Bibidi: Turn these wretched Kais into cow fodder! *King of Destruction Turles: Ha ha! Your wish is our command, Lord Bibidi! *Zen: *gulp* All of them at once... and powered up, too! *Supreme Kai: The odds might not be in our favor, but we can't allow them to run amok! *Supreme Kai: We must prevail... as a team! *Zen: Y-You're right. Winning's our only option! Victory *King of Destruction Turles: You'll pay for this...! *Zen: Oh, yeah! We won! *Supreme Kai: Were I alone, things would have taken a very different turn. Thank you for your assistance. Defeat *Supreme Kai: Rrngh... They're overwhelming! *Bibidi: Thanks to my magic! And there's plenty more where that came from! *Babidi: Look at yourselves, cringing in defeat! My revenge is complete at last! *Bibidi: ...But let's obliterate the planet, too, for good measure. *Zen: H-He can't be serious! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission